Love Letters
by Emma.S18
Summary: After they won the fight against Zelena and they are sure she's gone, Emma takes Henry back to New York. Once they're gone, Regina writes Emma a letter in which she admits her feelings. But, does Emma feel the same? And if so, will she be able to take Henry away from the life he remembers, the life she always wanted? Will Regina get her 'happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1: Regina's letter

**Once Upon a Time – Swan Queen pairing**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately, I do not own OUaT or it's characters**

**Reviews (good and bad) are very much appreciated!**

**(All mistakes are mine, but do know that English is not my first language!)**

**I hope you'll enjoy this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Regina's letter**

_My dearest Emma,_

_I know I would never tell you face to face, so that's what this letter is for. _

_I really need to tell you what I feel, cause if I don't it might just kill me._

_Emma, I know there is no chance you feel the same, but it doesn't matter any more. All that matters is that I know you're safe and that you're with Henry, because he loves you and he would never want to be without you._

_I'm glad he's happy!_

_You are an excellent mother to him. Keep him safe, please._

_I know I've always been kind of bitter towards you. The only reason that is, is because I know I could never have you. _

_I guess that's always been the reason of why I tried to push you away._

_But the truth is that I don't want you to go! _

_I know it's too late and you're probably already on your way back to New York, but know that I'll never forget you and that if you'd ever decide to come back, I'll always be here._

_I have never had the intention of telling you this, Emma, but I think I'm falling for you!_

_You are the most beautiful, caring, gentle, forgiving person I know and I trust you with my whole, broken heart._

_You are the only one that has this much faith in me, I'll forever be grateful for you._

_You never saw me as evil, even though you know all the bad things I did to your family, friends and yourself. I absolutely do not understand how you can still look me in the eye, smile your beautiful smile at me and forgive me._

_In a way you repaired a big part of my heart and that means everything to me!_

_You stole my heart away; Emma, and you don't even realize it. _

_This town needs you, Emma, and so do your parents, but mostly I need you here! _

_I don't think I will be able to survive with you and Henry so far away from me. _

_I'm scared that the Queen in me will come back and you won't be here to save me from myself. _

_I know what I'm asking from is unfair, but it's true. _

_I hope you'll be able to forgive me for asking so much of you._

_Emma, you gave purpose to my life! You gave me a son; you gave me hope; you made me believe in myself; you gave me love and you made me believe in forgiveness._

_Emma, you are my everything. _

_Thank you for all this._

_Yours truly,_

_Regina Mills_

_PS: Do know that I do not expect anything in return from this letter._


	2. Chapter 2: Emma's reply

**Chapter 2: Emma's reply**

_My beautiful Regina,_

_What you're asking of me isn't unfair; it's not too much!_

_I would give you the world and it wouldn't be enough!_

_I thought you'd never go for someone like me, that's why I left._

_I could not be around you day in day out without actually being with you!_

_Honestly, I thought you hated me and that was killing me._

_Unfortunately, Henry asked me if he could finish his school year here, before we move (back) to Storybrooke._

_It won't be too long, but knowing how you feel drives me insane, because you are too far!_

_I miss you, Regina!_

_Regina, don't thank me for the things I did, when you gave me so much more! You gave me what I could only dream of: a family. You and Henry are my everything. I love you both with everything I am._

_Good news, I think I might have found a way to get Henry's memories back, but I'm not powerful enough on my own… I will need your help!_

_Hey, Regina, when we move back to Storybrooke, we'll need to find some place to live… Any ideas? ;)_

_Don't give up hope! No matter how far away I am from you, I'll always believe in you. You are NOT evil! Hurt and broken, maybe, but definitely not evil! Believe that. _

_I love you,_

_Your Emma_

_PS: Open the door_

Regina did as she was told.

"Surprise!" Emma and Henry yelled as the door opened.

"Oh my god!" Regina gasped. "I thought-"

Henry interrupted her. "That's the point! Plus, school year ended this morning, Mom!"

Regina's eyes filled with tears. "You two are amazing!" Realization hit her all of a sudden. "Did you say 'Mom'?"

Emma smirked. "I got through when we passed town line! Thought, it'd be an even better surprise!

"This is the best surprise ever! Thank you!" Regina hugged Henry, after they parted he ran inside and up to his room.

Regina took a few steps forward, until she was almost nose-to-nose to Emma.

"So, I hear you need a place to live!" Emma nodded grinning. "Well, my dear, the mansion is big enough for the three of us!" Regina winked.

Emma closed the space between them in a passionate kiss.

"I love you, my beautiful Regina!" Emma whispered.


End file.
